Ruby Rasmussen
she would never say where she came from Ruby is the protagonist of Francesca Lia Block's novel of the same name. She serves as a sort of post-modern fairytale heroine, complete with magical abilities; she does not explicitly refer to herself as a witch, but her knowledge of what she does is limited mostly to what seems to happen by accident. Ruby is a pretty young woman in her very early twenties with long, "tomato red" hair, dark eyes, and fair skin. Her mother is supposedly of Slavic and Romani descent, somewhere back there, and her father is probably German. She speaks with a generic Midwestern accent. yesterday don't matter if it's gone Ruby grew up in the midwest, the daughter of a banker and a housewife, moving from town to town over the years; they mostly lived in smaller areas, though never less than one thousand people or more than ten thousand, wherever they settled. This successfully avoided scrutiny, for the most part. Her father liked farmhouses, out in the country, where no one could bother them, or at least where they had some acreage. Though she will tell a story made entirely of lies, if asked, Ruby's own personal demon is her father. Along with her mother and sister, she was terrorized by him for years, taking solace in her own developing abilities; while he was not really kind to any of them, he recognized Ruby for as most willful person in the household early on, and she decided to fight him whenever she could. This didn't mean she wasn't prone to escapism - she spent hours in the woods, collecting animals (with whom she has an eerie connection), or sleeping in the trees outside whatever house they were in. She'd speak to ghosts and escape into magic, not realizing it was more than a child's imagination - much more. As she got older, she used boys for escapism, too, stating at one point that she "knew how to talk to them." She eventually found a steady boyfriend, and would occasionally look into his thoughts- sometimes he thought about murdering her father, how easy it would be. When Ruby was seventeen, she outed her father's abuse (which is canonically physical and sexual) to her mother, and accompanied by her sister Opal, whom Ruby thought she'd been protecting by silently bearing the burden, they split their family away from him entirely. She has no idea what happened to him after that - Opal moved in with her own boyfriend to get away, towns over, and Ruby...well, she stuck around South Dakota. For Steven, because she loved him, and he loved her, until he very abruptly didn't. He said he couldn't deal with all her baggage. Fair enough, she supposed; neither could she. So, Ruby and her baggage and her best friend Amy drove across the country to Los Angeles, where Ruby said goodbye to her childhood, her best friend, and the Midwest, and took a job as a nanny. This lasted for a while, and was mostly peaceful except for a brief incident where Steven tried and failed to get back with her, until she saw an actor in one of the children's DVD collections. His name was Orion, and Ruby knew - in the strangest most immediate way, nothing natural - that she had to see him. Not necessarily for romantic reasons, but for something terribly important. She went to London to look for him, but found nothing, and then eventually tracked down a small village in England, where she ended up working for his mother in her shop - his mother who happened to definitely be a witch, astutely noticing that Ruby had what she called "the gift" the first time they ever met. Orion wasn't what she expected - he had moments of kindness, but was also angry, bitter, and even petulant, lashing out at the world just because he could. He was like a wounded animal; Ruby knows those. Ruby learned a lot of things there, and after Orion was temporarily bedridden following a riding accident, she even took care of him. They began a relationship, and she tried really hard to make things work, but even when Orion was happy it was very similar to her previous exploits: she was always giving more than she was taking by far, and once he was well, she said she needed time to think. He'd demanded an explanation, but she had none, only a sense of claustrophobia. She went back to London. goodbye, ruby tuesday, who could hang a name on you game canon when you change with every new day still i'm gonna miss you don't question why she needs to be so free she'll tell you it's the only way to be she just can't be chained to a life where nothing's gained abilities... are so confusing, flb. WEIRD SHIT THAT RUBY DOES IN CANON: * Talking to animals * Talking to trees * Having phoenixes appear and say "I love you"... ... I have no idea, dude, but it happened * Talking to ghosts * Getting premonitions * Casting spells * Turning invisible * Killing her dad with magic :D ... we aren't there yet. and nothing's lost at such a cost playlist goodbye, ruby tuesday Ruby belongs to FLB; I have merely taken liberties. Elena Satine is the PB. Lyrics are "Ruby Tuesday" by the Rolling Stones. Category:Characters Category:Living